Poison's Relief
by mlinyaia
Summary: Something happens on a mission, will QuiGon and ObiWan be effected for much longer? Will everything turn out right in the end? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters silly, I'm just letting them have a little fun in a new environment…..you know a kinda character vacation :P

**Chapter 1**

He laid his head back, resting it on the top of the speeder seat. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the 16 year old Jedi apprentice, was tired of missions. He hoped deep down that he would have a break from the dangerous missions, the ones like his current one. He sighed, "Will we be back at the transport soon Master?" he asked his Master, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Soon, we are near the outskirts of the woods now Obi-Wan.' Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan. A slightly worried look glinted in his eyes. Mace Windu turned to look at him; the Force had alerted him to Qui-Gon's concern. Things were not looking good for Obi-Wan, and both Master's knew this. Mace slammed his foot on the speeder's accelerator pedal and willed to Force to aid him in increasing the speed, but he knew it was already at its maximum speed. Qui-Gon turned and concentrated all of his attention on Obi-Wan. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the slight hum of the sand speeder as it sped out of the woods.

"Master I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Ok Obi-Wan, don't worry." Qui-Gon heaved himself out of the seat careful of his leg. He lent on the top of the front passenger seat, supporting his weight from his leg. He reached forward and grabbed a small plastic bowl from the seat. He gently placed it on Obi-Wan's trembling knees, He held the teenage boys shoulders, supporting them from falling forward with the force of his body retching into the bowl. This went on for a few minutes, Obi-Wan lifted his head and wiped his mouth, "I'm sorry Master."

"It's alright Obi-Wan, you can't help this." Shock crept into Qui-Gon's caring gaze as he felt Obi-Wan's body go limp.

"Obi-Wan!" There was no response. Qui-Gon felt his neck for his vitals, relief flooded him as he felt a strong pulse. _He must have fainted. _ He moved the bowl from Obi-Wan's lap, emptying the contents over the side of the speeder with one swift flick of his hand. He propped Obi-Wan's legs up on the side of the speeder and laid his head on the seat. The blood carried the precious few nutrients Obi-Wan had left in his body back to his brain. There was a small groan from Obi-Wan, he opened one eye.

"Obi-Wan can you hear me?" Obi-wan gave a slight nod his eye still not fixed upon anything indefinite. "It's ok Obi-Wan you just need to rest." Obediently Obi-Wan relaxed and slept a weak and dreamless sleep.

"Is he really ok?"

"No Mace he needs urgent help, I cant bear to see him like this."

"I know Qui-Gon; we will help him the Force wants it, that's why I was nearby at the time. You should rest now; I will keep an ear out for him, take care of your own injuries he will need you on the journey home."

"As you wish Mace." Qui-Gon laid his head back and closed his eyes, "Oh and thank you." He slept a dreamful sleep, a torture of past events.

"**_Obi-Wan, we must be careful. Our enemies are hiding in the woods; we must stay focused and stick to the plan."_**

"**_Yes Master."_**

**_They cautiously and swiftly walked into the woods. The plan they had decided upon was to circle the assassins. Ahead Qui-Gon spotted one; she didn't blend too easily into her surroundings. She was a tall red Twi'lek, she stood waiting next a fallen decayed tree trunk. The second half of the plan was for Qui-Gon to run ahead and distract the assassins, Obi-Wan was to run in and capture them either in a close circle if there were are group, or to restrain the single assassin so his Master could securely restrain them. _**

_**Obi-Wan waited, after a few minutes he heard the unmistakeable sound of a female's voice. There were threats and yells all directed at Qui-Gon. **Good, she's completely distracted. **Suddenly Obi-Wan felt a slight disturbance in the Force** It's probably just nerves. **Obi-Wan secured his moment and ran, he tackled the woman to the ground, as they fell Obi-Wan felt a small sharp pain in his upper arm. He looked and saw a small poison dart. Qui-Gon ran in, he placed the stun cuffs around the woman's wrists and pulled her up. He expected Obi-Wan to stand, but he just fell back to the ground. **_

"**_Obi-Wan what is it?" Tears were falling down the young mans face he was scared out of his mind. Qui-Gon looked in his hand, nestled inside was a small poison dart._**

"_**Qui-Gon……Qui-Gon" Was all he could manage. "Qui-Gon…"**_

"Qui-Gon" Mace said waking the Jedi Knight. "We have reached the transport, I will carry Obi-Wan, can you make it if you lean on my arm, that way we can make it aboard quickly?"

"Yes Mace."

Mace eased Qui-Gon out of the speeder, he bent down and picked up the deeply slumbering Padawan. Qui-Gon reached out and grasped Mace's arm and hopped along to the transport, leaning on Mace with a great deal of need. The trio made it gradually to the transport. The hatch closed and the transport heated up its engines and took up into the atmosphere; its occupants glad to be leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them silly :)

**Chapter 2**

Mace Windu carried the child into a room, he laid him down on the bed pulling up the thick covers as he went. _Poor child, you've been through so much. _He touched his head brushing his Padawan braid out of his eyes. He turned and walked back into the cruiser's cockpit. He sat down and piloted the ship out of the planets atmosphere. "We should be arriving at Coruscant in just under a day." he said to Qui-Gon. Gui-Gon was sitting on a passenger seat towards the back near Obi-Wan's sleep couch. He lifted up his robes and trouser leg and surveyed the injury. He grimaced when he saw that it was horribly disfigured. There was a piece of bone poking through his skin slightly, it had long stopped bleeding but infection was rapidly spreading through. He reached down and picked up a damp cloth and wiped it down. Mace set the course and switched the auto pilot on.

"Now lets look at you then." Mace walked over and sat next to Qui-Gon, on the floor. He delicately lifted Qui-Gon's leg into his lap. "Well its definitely broken but I think you knew that. I'll clean it and splint it just to support it on the journey, I will get a medic to collect you when we are at the Temple." Qui-Gon nodded. Mace set about getting a bacta pack and he slowly dripped the cool liquid into the wound. "Sorry about this Qui-Gon, but its going to hurt." Mace grabbed the crooked leg, supporting the knee and pulling at the ankle. He straightened the leg, the bone aligned into a better yet not correct position. Mace bandaged the wound loosely to prevent further infection. Then he grabbed a piece of spare metal railing that was used as a ladder in the cruiser. He cut it in half and using bandages secured one half on each side of his leg to keep the break imoblilsed.

While Mace was doing the procedure, Qui-Gon had concentrated on the Force to help him manage his pain, but still he couldn't help but let out a cry as Mace pulled his leg. Being splinted gave him a more secure feeling towards the leg, but it still felt sore. Also he couldn't easily hop any longer, because it had to be splinted across the knee also so he couldn't bend it. Hopping would mean that he ran the risk of almost certainly knocking it against the ground. He sighed, he turned his body and proped his leg up on the seat next to him. _I hope Obi-Wan doesn't wake, he needs me but i can't get there._ "Don't worry Qui-Gon I will help you get to his room, I will take you now, you can rest on the other bed." The strong man placed Qui-Gon's right arm around his shoulders, Qui-Gon balanced on one leg, Mace placed his arm around Qui-Gon's waist and helped to lift him with every hop, to avoid hitting his leg. They made it the short distance to the bed and Qui-Gon laid down. Mace left the room and took back his place piloting the ship. Qui-Gon fell into sleep, there was little else he could do.

He was awoken by a slight jolt in the ship. _Finally we have landed._ "Obi-Wan are you awake? We are back at the Temple." There was no response. _He must still be asleep. _Qui-Gon sat up and looked in Obi-Wan's direction. Something was wrong! Obi-Wan lay there frozen, eyes wide open in horror, cold sweat on his face. "Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan! Please speak to me." Qui-Gon stood up and fell, the pain in his leg agonising, but the only concern he had was for his Padawan. He pulled himself along the ground, biting his lip to stop from passing out with the pain, He looked over at Obi-Wan's face, close up he saw that his eyes were flickering, they were moving really quickly it was almost eerie. They were unfocused and flickering on their own, their owner appeared to be unconscious. Qui-Gon tried to wake him, but it didn't work. He felt his own pain taking over him, he heard Mace walking towards the room, _don't give up Obi-Wan! _and he fell into darkness.

Mace walked into the room. Shock was on his face as he saw Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor, the spint slipped off and his leg once again at a horrid angle, blood pouring out from the re-opened wound. Then he saw Obi-Wan, his flickering eyes causing concern to rise he grabbed the boy and ran, "I'll send someone for you Qui-Gon" he knew there was no reply.

"Come on Obi-Wan, wake up please. I promised Qui-Gon, now you don't want to see me when I'm proved wrong." He ran straight through the doors of the Temple, down the stairs and burst into the Healing Wing. He placed him down on a bed, his little body shaking as he began to spew vomit and acid out of his mouth. He started to choke, they turned his body onto his side and he stopped choking, the liquid falling out of his mouth. They checked for his vitals, they were weak, but not as weak as they feared. "Can you send a team to the transport we arrived in Qui-Gon Jinn is unconscious, he has a badly broken leg." A group of healers left and went to collect the Jedi Knight.

"What has happened to Obi-Wan?" asked the chief healer.

"He has been injected with a poison from this dart." Mace held up the dart it was in a plastic box to protect the bearer. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes this is Setronixin."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Well, there is an semidote, it stops the progression of the disease to death but it doesn't stop the symptoms. Young Kenobi will have to be on medication for the symptoms all of his life. Do you wish me to administer the antidote?"

"Of course!" Mace shouted, he couldn't think about a healer willingly wanting to let a person die. He watched as she rushed of the get the medicine. Qui-Gon was carried in just as she administered the first dose to him. "Mace...w-will he be ok?" A look of fear and worry across his face. Mace just turned away, he couldn't face Qui-Gon. "Yes we hope so, he is strong." A single tear fell down Mace's cheek as he saw Qui-Gon's face relax, unknown of the condition his Padawan had now been perminantly been given unjustly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review if you want to more will come soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine yet...I said YET :P

**Chapter 3**

_**Obi-Wan felt the dart pierce his skin and he knew his fate. The woman responsible for the poison slowly creeping through the young Jedi Apprentice's body was hiding in a tree above them. When the boy faced her she whispered "Have fun, your pain is only just beginning, you will beg for death!" Obi-Wan used the Force to increase his hearing so he could hear her words. He didn't understand what she meant but he felt he would soon. **_

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how long his eyes had been enclosed in involuntary darkness. He knew he was no longer in the transport, but he couldn't quite comprehend where he was. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first the light hurt but then he shook it off, he had remembered where he was, and most importantly why he was there. He sat up and winced with pain as he realised his leg was still sore. He took a look at it and saw that he had a leg brace on it, in the portion that could be seen through he saw a large surgery wound going down the side of his leg, where he remembered the break was. He suddenly remembered Obi-Wan, he needed to see him, to find out if he is ok. He eased his aching leg over the side of his bed, looking around for a walking aid to help him easily get to Obi-Wan. He saw laying under his bed was a pair of crutches. He reached down and stood up, they were uncomfortable and it felt unnatural walking with them but he knew he had no choice.

Qui-Gon hopped along out of his room and down an empty, white corridor. He was about to ask at the reception area where Obi-Wan was, when he heard Mace Windu calling him.

"Mace how is Obi-Wan?"

"Come with me Qui-Gon, it's...well it's better if you see him."

Qui-Gon now full of worry, fear and concern was led down a corridor oon the left. _This is the way to the ITU, why is he in there, surely he would have had the antidote and would have improved significantly while I was being treated. He shouldn't require intensive treatment._

Mace caught a hint of Qui-Gon's concern and placed a comforting hand on the Knights shoulder. "Don't worry Qui-Gon, everything will become clear soon."

They continued down the corridor and Mace accessed the door release for them to enter the treatment room. Qui-Gon paused outside, he was tired and his leg ached, he knew that this could be used as an excuse for his abrupt stop. _I can't face him, what has become of him. _That was the truth.

Mace walked over to Obi-Wan, he was surprised to see that the young apprentice was awake. This was an improvement. He beckoned for Qui-Gon to enter. He watched as the usually gracious Knight, hobbled now along to sit by his injured Padawan.

"I will leave you two the Healers will inform you of any details you wish to know." Unable to witness the emotions from Qui-Gon when he discovered the fate of Obi-Wan he forced himself to leave them.

"Master, you look rough!"

_Just like Obi-Wan, always trying to see the happy side of a bad situation._ "Look in a mirror before you say that again!" The older Master replied a smile, cautious smile playing across his lips. "How are you feeling?"

Obi-Wan thought for a few minutes before replying, "Ok Master, how is you leg?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, are you sure you are ok?" Qui-Gon questioned again, sensing Obi-Wan was trying to hide something from the noble Master.

"Yes I am ok, has Master Windu told you about the treatment I have been given?"

"No Padawan, is there something I need to know?" Tears began to form in Obi-Wan's eyes, pain, panic and fear could be seen in his eyes. "Obi-Wan speak to me!"

Obi-Wan let out a heart stopping scream and released the tears from his glistening eyes. Qui-Gon could do little to help, he just sat there, shock freezing him to the spot. _Obi-Wan what is wrong you should be getting better, not worse! _He watched as the Healers came running in, he stared vacantly as they administered a sedative to Obi-Wan. The small, fragile boys cries ceased, and the Healers left after with a quick backward glance at the monitor screens.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" Qui-Gon whispered, unable to command his voice to work any louder.

Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan in his mind, he was communicating to him through their training bond. Qui-Gon probed Obi-Wan's mind trying to locate the source of his pain and heal it but he was faced with strong mental blocks. Obi-Wan was trying to shield the pain from him. 'Obi-Wan please let me in' Qui-Gon said through the bond.

Obi-Wan exhausted and weak let down his mental blocks with little argument, unusual for him for he didn't like Qui-Gon probing his mind. Qui-Gon was immediately struck by all of Obi-Wan's emotions. Fear, Hate, Anger, Pain all of these were being emitted from Obi-Wan and into Qui-Gon, the force of it all in his mind was over-powering. Qui-Gon called the Force and let it carry these dark emotions away with it, relieving Obi-Wan temporarily. The temporary relief was enough time for Qui-Gon to find that the source of the pain Obi-Wan was experiencing was coming from damage done to his body by the poison.

'Is the treatment working Obi-Wan, is it stopping the poison? Is it curing you?'

'Master the poison I was injected with is Setronixin. The only treatment they have is effective at stopping the poison from advancing further through my body. It cocoons the toxins in the areas they have effected, they cannot be destroyed only detained, this means that'

'The damage is perminant.' Qui-Gon interrupted sadness engulfing him, he had lost Xanatos to the Dark Side, he didn't want to see Obi-Wan lose his chance of Knighthood either. Qui-Gon broke their connection, sent a sleep suggestion to Obi-Wan, and remained sitting their watching his fallen Apprentice in the only calm, pain-free time he would get.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the long wait for the update its been hard finding time here what with exams and stuff!

**Abs: **Thanks for you review hope you liked this chapter too

**the1hobbit: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter also, thanks for reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? Yep the characters aren't mine.

**Chapter 4**

Obi-Wan had drifted off to sleep not long after the Healers had delivered the sedative to him. That was about 2 hours ago. Qui-Gon had gone to the Room of a Thousand fountains, one of his favourite rooms, but specifically it was Obi-Wan's favourite. He subconsciously hobbled to the spot where they usually shared troubled times to meditate. He sat down on one of the two worn down smoothed rocks placing the crutches next to him. He looked across the large lake, tears glistening in his eyes. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, he then relaxed into a disturbed meditation.

Qui-Gon Jinn was rarely caught off guard, but the small creature that creeped up behind him during his meditation was a suprise to him. Jedi Master Yoda, leader of the Jedi Council had crept up behind Qui-Gon during his meditation.

"Master Yoda, I didn't notice you come up behind me." Qui-Gon aware of the small Master, feeling his small hand grasp the Knight's shoulder firmly.

"On your mind, alot is Qui-Gon. Talk about Obi-Wan we must."

Yoda walked over and sat down on 'Obi-Wan's' rock, well the one the injured apprentice usually sat on. Yoda turned to face Qui-Gon with hlarge half open eyes.

"Now Qui-Gon, spoken of Obi-Wan's condition, Mace has. How bad is it?"

"Master Yoda, I have been able to enter Obi-Wan's mind and body, and have seen what he is experiencing."

"Please continue." Yoda gently prompted. His hands shifting slightly on his gimmer stick. He lowered his gaze to the ground spying the crutches. "Walking aids both we have, share tips we must!" He said gently, trying to break the ice and get Qui-Gon to open his feelings to the Master, and enable wisdom to be given accordingly.

"Yes we must." Qui-Gon said with a small solitary smile playing across his lips. "Obi-Wan," he paused thinking of the best answer to reply with, "He was injected with Setrinoxin, and there is not a proper cure for this poison."

"Formed only a barrier can be." The elder Jedi was struck by a sudden realisation of what he felt in the Force. His ears drooped and he bowed his head, closing his heavy lidded eyes. "Feel his pain I do, through Obi-Wan not, through you I sense it."

"Yes Master, I absorbed some of the pain he was having to help him to rest. He is suffering greatly. Is it possible a cure will be found?"

"Uncertain the future is, Healers to focus on the discovery I will get."

"And until then what will happen to Obi-Wan?"

"Uncertain the future still is, sense a great pain I do, speak to the healers you will Qui-Gon." With that final statement Qui-Gon eventually turned to face the respected Master, he tried to hide the look of fear in his eyes, but he knew that Yoda had seen it. "Fear I sense in you," once again the wise Master paused and closed his eyes. "Failed him you have not, unforeseen this event was."

Yoda stood from the rock, he then turned and disappeared into the gardens leaving Qui-Gon alone. _At least Master Yoda understands, at least he is trying to help. I should go and see the Healers I need to know more information about his condition. _He picked up his crutches and eased himself off of the rock, he proceeded to walk, with the aids to the Healing Wing.

"Hello Master Qui-Gon, I'm glad I caught you, we need to see how your leg is healing. I assume you have kept all weight off of it?"

"Yes that is correct, although I cant wait to lose the crutches it has taken me 20 minutes to get here from the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

"Well I'd have thought a Knight like you could manage a simple pair of crutches!" the Healer joked, as she led Qui-Gon over to a seat to begin the examination of his injured leg. Qui-Gon took a seat and lifted the leg that was entombed in the brace and placed it onto a chair opposite for support. The healer looked at the wound, it was almost healed on the outside but Qui-Gon still felt a little pain and discomfort from the break but he could bear it.

"Well Qui-Gon, the wound has healed alot so we can switch the brace now. I will just go an fetch the equipment." The Healer hurried over to a low white cupboard and took out, what he recognised as a plasticast and a sealer. _Well hopefully I can bear weight on my leg now. _The healer unstrapped the leg brace and tested delicately the strength of the bones. She guided the Force, concentrating it on the break and sending a slight vibration through the bone to test how well it was bonded together, satisfied she stopped and prepared the plasticast. The back was placed along his legabove his knee and down to his ankle, the top was placed on it and sealed using a heat gun to mould the seal.

"There you go Qui-Gon, now you should try it out. Stand up and use one crutch to walk with, if it goes well I will fetch you a cane to use as it is easier and more subtle, I know how you like to be flexible. "

Qui-Gon stood and place his leg down on the ground, the plasticast felt heavy compared to the brace but he was thankful for the support it gave. He took a step and was relieved to feel that he could walk on it, but was struggling with the impared movement in the leg. He reached out for the crutch and was disgruntled to find that it was easier with one, _I was hoping to be rid of all these walking aids, now Master Yoda can really give me tips! _He looked at the Healer and nodded.

"Thank You for the help you have given me for my leg, this is much better. If it is possible can I have a walking stick as it would be easier to use."

"Of course Qui-Gon, now follow me and I will get the cane for you, and then I will take you to Obi-Wan's room, we have a treatment plan to go over with you and we need to discuss discharge procedures."

Qui-Gon was shocked, were they really letting Obi-Wan out of the Healing Wing so soon?

"Is he ready to come out?"

"There is nothing more we can do for him, and it will do him good to get out of here and try to get on with his life."

Still slightly puzzled Qui-Gon just limped after the Healer, _I guess I will understand soon._ He thought as he walked through the corridor entrance.

* * *

I hope you once again enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a review.

Thank you once again **the1hobbit **yes I do agree that all JA fics need more hits, and thank you for saying that this one deserves more. That is the nicest thing I have been told in a review and it was what made me hurry with the next chapter for you to read, so I hope it was as good as you hoped :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **I said not yet!

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, the sedation that he had been under for the past few days had worn off. His body was stiff and aching, the muscles thinned from lack of movement over the past week. There was still pain in his body, he could feel it, burning through his insides. It was bearable pain at the moment, the effects of the strong sedatives still numbing his senses slightly. He let out a long groan and tried to stretch his arms out. They felt so heavy to him and the pain was blinding with the small movement he succeeded in making. Gasping he let out a scream, and dropped his arms back down on the sleep couch. After a long 5 minutes, the Temple Healer's came in. They checked the monitors the boy was attached to. They examined Obi-Wan and left the room.

One of the Healers, walked to the reception desk in the infirmary, picked up the comm receiver and commed Master Qui-Gon on his personal frequency.

"Hello Master Jinn, you are needed at in the Healing Wing please would you come to Obi-Wan's room immediately."

"Of course, I'm on my way."

Qui-Gon ended the comm and walked down the numerous winding corridors that led from his quarters to Obi-Wan. His usual gracious movements were gone, replaced by awkward limping motions. He thumbed open the door and entered Obi-Wan's room. He was immediately confronted with a bustling team of Healers. From their appearance he guessed that Obi-Wan was awake and they were anxiously awaiting his arrival to discuss the matters of his discharge. Qui-Gon limped over to Obi-Wan and looked at the young Jedi. Obi-Wan opened his eyes slightly and stared blankly at Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's presence through the Force. It alerted him, made him feel more aware of his surroundings. People were moving around him but he couldn't see them, his eyes were shut but he didn't remember shutting them. The sedative had worn off, but he was not aware of being injected with other substances. What was happening to him? Fear began to rise within him, he tried to move but he couldn't, he tried to talk but he couldn't. All that he could manage was to open his eyes a fraction. There were images in front of him, people he guessed, moving around. He heard muffled noises, people talking.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" Qui-Gon said, he looked down at the half open eyes of his apprentice. Obi-Wan was unresponsive to him, Qui-Gon shook the boy's arm gently, "Obi-Wan, please talk to use?" Fear was evident in his voice, but he kept a calm look on his face. He turned to face the Healers, "Do you know what is wrong with him?" he directed towards the group.

"Master Jinn, we are not sure. We can tell you that he is unconscious, but you have probably determined that for yourself. The cause of this is unknown, can you try to communicate with him through the bond?"

"Yes I will try." Qui-Gon returned his focus to Obi-Wan. He grasped his hand, closed his eyes and went into a deep meditation, to focus firmly on Obi-Wan's mind. He needed strength to do this, as Obi-Wan was unlikely to respond in this state all the connection had to be made on Qui-Gon's side.

Obi-Wan felt nothing, no pain, no emotions, there was just a void. He was floating, _what is happening to me? _Obi-Wan waited, he hoped that the foggyness of his vision would clear. He felt like he needed an anchor to the conscious world, someone to lift him out of the sea of confusion.

Qui-Gon felt along the bond, he did not wish to feel Obi-Wan in as much pain as he did before. He walked through Obi-Wan's mind, calling out to him. He located the small boy's conscious mind hidden. 'Obi-Wan, can you hear me?' There was still nothing, 'Obi-Wan, reach out to my voice, try to follow it.' Qui-Gon waited for a response, after a long moment, he felt a small 'Yes Master' within his mind. He then immediately felt Obi-Wan secure his place in his mind. Qui-Gon braced himself for the journey back from Obi-Wan's mind to the real world and he just hoped that Obi-Wan could keep his grip and would return to consciousness also. Qui-Gon broke free from the meditation and looked down at Obi-Wan's body.

"Obi-Wan, are you there now?" Qui-Gon whispered.

A groan escaped from the small body, he started to breathe heavily, before he could open his eyes tears were streaming out of them. "Master Qui-Gon, what happened? It hurts so much!" There was a loud hissing as he tried desperately to inhale, the pain was intense. "Where am I?" Qui-Gon reached down and touched his forehead, he asked the he sent healing waves into the boy, this succeeded in temporarily easing the pain enough for Obi-Wan to cope with.

"Hello Obi-Wan, I'm glad you are awake now. We don't know what happened but we will find out, you are in the Jedi Temple Healing Wing, don't you remember?"

"No I don't Master, I'm scared." A small whimper leaked out from Obi-Wan's mouth.

"Master Jinn," Said a Healer, "We need to treat Obi-Wan now, we are reluctant to sedate him anymore as this is causing aparent problems to his mind, and also there is no point in him being unconscious for the rest of his life."

Qui-Gon nodded. He didn't want to see Obi-Wan grow up lying asleep on a bed for his whole life. _No it won't be for his whole life, we will find a cure for this._

"What treatment do you plan to give him?"

"We are going to give him a drug that will paralyse the nerves in his body, it was stop messages being sent to the brain, therefore stopping yougn Obi-Wan from feeling the pain. Of course he will not be able to move his limbs, but at least he will be awake. We will inject it into his spinal cord, at the neck." Promptly a needle was inserted into Ob-Wan's spine and a blue liquid was squeezed out of a syringe.

"He will need to have this injection done daily at the same time each day, we will train you how to do it Qui-Gon, but until your leg is completely healed we will take care of it, you need to focus on healing, not learning techniques." One of the Healers wheeled out a wheelchair and placed it next to Obi-Wan's bed. Qui-Gon looked down at it. He delicately picked up Obi-Wan, and placed him into it, positioning his limp neck, arms and legs into the appropriate placed. He strapped his feet to the foot board to ensure they didn't fall off the chair and drag on the floor and put a pillow behind his head, to make it comfortable in the small head rest. "How's that Obi-Wan?"

"Thank you Master, I feel no pain, but I can stay awake, its so much nicer." Then spontaneously he yawned and fell into a natural deep sleep. "Yes Padawan, you can stay awake." Qui-Gon laughed quietly, while he wheeled the chair out of the Healing Wing destined for their shared quarters.

* * *

Hi please review this chapter if you want to. Sorry about the long long long delay in updating but I've been kind of ill recently and so have spent most of my time sleeping. But its the Easter Holidays now, no school and lots of time to chill out, so expect more updates soon. :)

Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed me so far, the1hobbit, Abz and Geri K hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own them!

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon limped down the corridor and in through the door to his quarters, pushing Obi-Wan with him. His apprentice was still silently sleeping. _Oh Obi-Wan you don't deserve this! I will care for you, its my fault you are like this, I should have felt the darters presence and stopped her! _Anger threatened to take over Qui-Gon, he just couldn't bear seeing Obi-Wan in this condition. What would become of his training? Would he have to leave the Jedi? Guilt was rising up as he picked up a small, redish coloured fruit, he threw the fruit as hard as he could across the room. He sat down defeatedly on the small couch, when he realised that the remenants of the fruit sliding down the wall had not suceeded in subdueing his anger. He relaxed his body and went into a deep meditation willing the Force to disperse the dark thoughts an emotions from his mind.

Obi-Wan felt consciousness returning to him. It wasn't like anything he had experienced. His breathing rate increased, it became laboured and he was panicing. _Master where are you? _Was all he could think, but his lips were clenched shut in fear and he couldn't speak them. Suddenly he broke down into silent sobs, but he was unable to wipe the tears from his eyes. _This is horrible! I can't do anything! _Qui-Gon sensed a disturbance during his meditation and immediately knew that it was Obi-Wan. He stood up awkwardly causing discomfort in his leg, but he didn't pause to ease the pain. He reached the wheelchair where Obi-Wan was and placed a hand on his forehead to calm him down.

"What is it Obi-Wan? Please tell me?"

"Why c-can't I move Master? What's happening? Where's m-my body I can't feel it? Where am I?"

Obi-Wan was extremely confused his breathing was becoming more laboured.

"Obi-Wan, do you not remember the paralysis treatment you were given? To stop it hurting?" The only reply Obi-Wan gave was the sound of his shallow and rapid breathing.

Obi-Wan could once again feel himself drifting into unconsciousness, he just wished it would happen quicker, he didn't like this feeling, but there was something happening just out of reach of his minds consciousness. It was keeping him semi-conscious and he was panicing more he didn't like it, not knowing what to do and just wanting to give up.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted at the young adult, his eyes were glassy and heavy lidded. "Wake up Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon started to shake him, at the shoulders, but he just closed his eyes all the way. _Oh Force! The paralysis, of course! He can't feel me shaking him no wonder its not waking him up! _Qui-Gon pushed the emergency frequency for the Temple Healers on the comm console in his room, and returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. He watched not knowing what to do, he listenened to the shallow uneven breathing of Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon broke into fear when he saw that Obi-Wan was turning blue, he felt for signs of life but there were none, Obi-Wan was slipping away! Qui-Gon swiftly lifted the youth out of the chair and placed him on his back on the floor. _Where are those damned Healers! _He cursed as he knelt down over the smaller Jedi's body and checked one last time for his vital signs. There were none. He placed his large, calloused hands on Obi-Wan's chest and started the compressions, stopping at regular intervals to breathe for Obi-Wan, giving him the air he needed for life. He checked Obi-Wan's vitals again, there was still no output.

"Damn where are the Healer's!" He screamed as he looked down at the lifeless teen lying before him. The colour had drained from Obi-Wan's face leaving it pale, with blue tinted lips. Qui-Gon did not stop trying to revive Obi-Wan, he sent waves of the Force into his fragile mind, trying to give it a kick start back into thinking about he basic processes for life. Qui-Gon started again with the resuscitation processes. "Come on Obi-Wan, please don't do this to me!" Qui-Gon begged. Moments passed, long moments and Qui-Gon was getting tired but he wasn't going to let his Padawan die. There was commotion in the hall and banging noises as a team of emergency Healers bustled through the door. They took one look at the man who was still compressing the younger mans chest and quickly shoved him out of the way. One healer reached over for a defibrillator off of the stretcher they were carrying. She charged it up and shocked his heart. She reached down and checked for a pulse.

"He's back!" she exclaimed. She looked down at Obi-Wan and immediately concerned etched across her features. "Quick we need to intubate him! He's still not breathing!" In the blink of an eye she was forcing a ventilation tube down Obi-Wan's throat into his lungs and pushing air into them. The rest of the Healers lifted Obi-Wan's limp body onto the stretcher.

Qui-Gon watched as his Obi-Wan was carried out of his view to endure another trip to the Healing Wing. "Oh Obi-Wan, this isn't fair, you don't deserve this, no one does!" A single tear rolled down Qui-Gon's cheek as he walked as fast as his leg would allow, down the corridor to see his fallen apprentice.

Sorry for taking so long to update this fic, its exam time again and well, yeah I don't really want to fail again. Oh well will hopefully update soon!

Thank you KeiraAchiOkanabe and Geri K for your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Nope they don't belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan slowly began to awake from the blackness surrounding him. He let out a short hiss as he felt a dull ache travel up through his body. He opened his eyes cautiously, blinking abrubtly as the bright light of the room he was in. He took a few moments to observe his surroundings. There were a number of tubes in his arms, liquid trickling down them to join his bloodstream. Behind him he could hear a monitor beeping, he lay there letting the constant beep distract him from the pain he was begining to feel.

"Oh Obi-Wan!" Relief flooded into Qui-Gon's voice at the sight of his now awoken Padawan.

"M-master?" He didn't recognise his own trembling voice and tears started to fall down his soft, pale cheeks. A large hand cupped his chin and a strong thumb wiped the warm tears off of his cheek smoothly.

"It's ok Obi-Wan, I'm here."

"Why d-does it hurt?" He replied feebly.

"Obi-Wan, the paralysis drug the Healers gave you to take the pain away caused a few unexpected problems. They are trying to find a new method for treating the pain for you."

"What went wrong? W-why can't it work?" This news was a cue for the long held back fear within Obi-Wan's emotions to burst forward. Tears fell more frequently.

"Padawan, because you couldn't feel your body your brain didn't know that there was an infection inside it causing damage to your body. It overtook your system and caused serious problems the fever raged and the toxins built up." Qui-Gon paused a moment to calm his emotions, he was scared of losing Obi-Wan.

"What is it Master? W-What happened?" There was a faint hint of concern etched in his voice.

"We nearly lost you Padawan. Sleep now you've had a stressful few days." He sent a small sleep suggestion to his already semi-asleep padawan. He waited and watched as the door to Obi-Wan's room opened and one of the Temple Healers entered.

"Hello Qui-Gon, how are you? Good I hope. Right now its been nearly a week since the accident and with the healing trances you have been doing your leg should be fully healed by now." The Healer walked over to Qui-Gon, pulling two low stools along with her she sat one one and propped Qui-Gon's plasticasted leg up on the other one. She pulled out a small saw like piece of aparatus and began to cut along the sealed edge of the cast. She cracked it open and started to flex the Jedi Masters muscles to warm them up and get them used to the mobility again. Satisfied that the bone had indeed reformed she stood up and moved the stools and cast out of the way.

"You will still need to use the cane for today probably just until your muscles and bones are used to bearing all of your weight again but it should be as good as new by tomorrow evening at the latest." She walked towards the door and exited leaving Qui-Gon alone in the pristine white room, where a sleeping Obi-Wan lay.

Sending calming thoughts to Obi-Wan through their bond to ensure a restful and much needed sleep for the boy, Qui-Gon stood up, now with just the cane to hinder him and walked out of the room. _Oh Obi-Wan, I nearly lost you, what are we going to do? _At this thought Qui-Gon was reminded of Xanatos. _But this is different. Obi-Wan didn't purposely try to leave me, why I am reminding myself of Xanatos? Obi-Wan wouldn't leave me, yes he nearly died and his life would be in essence gone to me but he would become one with the Force. That is not the same as the betrayal his predecessor performed. _Emotionally drained from all of the worry Qui-Gon broke down into tears uncharicteristically for him, as images assaulted him from his past, and ones showing Obi-Wan suffering in the Healing Wing.

Qui-Gon was not sure how long he had been huddled in the corridor in a state of despair. He was roused from it when he heard footsteps along the corridor. He listened and waited as the footsteps stopped next to him. Uncovering his face and looking upwards he saw the powerful figure of Mace Windu standing above him looking down on him concerned.

"Qui-Gon, what's happened? Is it Obi-Wan? Is he ok?" The concern was evident in his voice although it was masked with his sense of authority that came from being a council memeber. He crouched down and placed a hand on his friends arm. "Come now."

Qui-Gon rose and let himself be led to his room. He palmed the door open and settled himself down on the old couch. Mace joined him.

"What's wrong Qui-Gon?" he asked gently.

"It's nothing Mace, I guess I was just tired. I've kept my emotions about all of this locked tightly inside me. When I thought I was going to lose Obi-Wan it reminded me of Xanatos and how I have lost him. I don't know what I would do if i was to lose another Padawan."

"Xanatos fell to the Dark Side, it is not the same as losing a Padawan to death. Although the grief afterward would be similar you would have to remember that Obi-Wan would have become one with the Force, he would become the Light."

"Thank you Mace. Obi-Wan is so scared at the moment, I can feel his fear and anger at his condition being transferred through our bond. I know he will not turn but there is a lot of built up emotions to be dealt with there. I am also concerned, how will he be able to continue his training?"

"I do not know Qui-Gon, it may be that he cannot become a Knight, he may have to find a more suitable job within the Temple that will fit around any care that he would need for the future. This event has affected many people, it is an unfortunate event and I can only hope but find a way of helping him. What are they doing for him now?"

"He is on the strongest pain medication they can administer but it is only taking away a little of the pain, he is still in silent agony trying to carry on with his life where he left it."

"You have to admire his spirit, it seems nothing can stop young Kenobi."

Mace sighed, "And to think that one of the original Healers treating him was going to give up!"

Shocked Qui-Gon stood abruptly as if someone had jabbed him in the back with an electrojabber, he let out a hiss as he jarred his newly healed knee and abruptly sat back down. "What do you mean Mace?"

"One of the healers asked me if i wished for the treatment to be given to Obi-Wan to isolate the poison. It seems that they would have given Obi-Wan the option to not have treatment and die!"

"Thats appalling isn't part of being a Healer to try and heal someone! What were they thinking!"

"I don't know friend but lets hope we don't find out what the reasons were for this sugestion. You are tired and emotionally drained Qui-Gon, you need to rest, I will leave now and I expect you to sleep. Do not let you thoughts be stuck in the past, what has happened has happened. This is not your fault. Goodbye." Mace walked out of the room leaving Qui-Gon to sleep. _Something dark is stirring here, something is going to happen and I can't help but think that I have played a part in this event somehow._ He walked along the corridor away from Qui-Gon's apartment towards his own, a sense of unease inside him that would cause a restless sleep.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait, don't really have an excuse just haven't had time to update it. Thanks to Agi, Geri K and Susie for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this, not as much of an evil cliffhanger like last time. Will update more now that its summer and I have a week of a camping holiday to think it through, its getting nearer to the end now though so yeah not much more to go, just wait and see! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these Characters.

**Chapter 8**

Once again Obi-Wan awoke to find himself in the Healers Wing of the Temple. This time however he was alone. _Where are you Master, I need to talk to you, what's been happening to me?. _He tried to contact Qui-Gon through their bond but was surprised to fight Qui-Gon's sheilds were up, preventing him from contacting him. A Healer walked past the window to the room, he looked in and saw that Obi-Wan was awake.

"Obi-Wan its good to see you, how are you feeling?"

"Hello." His face turned to a grimace as he forced himself to assess how he felt, the healer sent him calm, healing waves of the Force to try and relax the tense boy. "I'm ok but my body feels like its on fire."

"That is to be expected Obi-Wan, the toxins are still in your body from both your infection and the poison. We have you on the strongest pain medication there is. We are doing all we can."

Obi-Wan's hope left him, he let his eyes gaze at the ceiling. _So this is the best treatment I can have. I'm going to have this pain forever. I wish I still had the paralysis treatment, at least the pain was gone, it was better not to feel this pain I didn't care about the paralysis. This is taking my life away, how will I ever be a Jedi, either treatment would lead to my expulsion. Qui-Gon would never keep me, I have failed him._

"Obi-Wan do not get stuck down in such negative emotions, be mindful that in this weakened state your thoughts are being projected. Things are not as bad as you see them to be."

"How can you say that, I am going to be thrown out of the Temple, I will never become a Knight what point is there of me staying here." Anger was rising up in his voice and it took all of his strength to stop tears forming in his eyes. "It's just not fair. I hate it! I hate this place and I hate myself. I-I just, just leave me alone!"

"Calm down Obi-Wan, do you want me to administer a sedative to you. Calm yourself!" Obi-Wan was screaming in anguish as emotions ravaged his mind leaving it raw.

"Leave me alone! I'm going to find my Master! He'll understand, he'll help me get you all to listen to me, I want the paralysis treatment! I don't want the pain!"

"Obi-Wan your Master doesn't wish you to go on the paralysis treatment again, and I must say the healers agree with him. I'm sorry."

"You're lying! I don't believe you Qui-Gon wouldn't do this to me!" He quickly sat up and swung his legs over the bed, screaming with the pain just moving his muscles made. He stood up and held on to the wall in a death tight grip. The pain was causing spots to form infront of his eyes, it was threatening to take over him. Blinking rapidly the adrenaline of his anger fueled his attempt to flee and cleared his mind. The healer amazed at the strength Obi-Wan was showing ran forward trying to restrain him.

"You won't get me! Please don't try!" As soon as the healer touched Obi-Wan, the healer was sent back by a tremendous Force shove and there was a sickening thud as he hit the wall and slid to the ground unconscious. Obi-Wan painfully walked out of the room and towards the nearest turbolift. He accessed the level for Qui-Gon's quarters. His anger was wearing off and he was exhausted. _What have I done, I really will never be a Knight now even if they find a cure! _He heard the lift doors open and he stumbled out, the pain in his body caused him to double over as it came in intense waves. He held dearly onto the wall as he made his way towards the door where Qui-Gon was.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan awaken from his sleep, but he did not want the boy to be alarmed by his thoughts and emotions. Securing his sheilds tightly in place he was sucessfully able to keep Obi-Wan from being caught up in his emotions. _I need to clear my thoughts then I can go and confront Obi-Wan, he needs me. _Qui-Gon laid out his meditation mat and prepared himself for meditation. He felt himself relax as all of his emotions were surrendered to the Force, he was fillled with the wonderful Light of the Force and he stayed there basking in the sense of calm.

There was a loud thud from outside the door, loud enough to awake Qui-Gon from his deep, cleansing meditation. Stiffly Qui-Gon rose and made his way to the source of the disturbance. Reaching out to the Force again he tried to assertain what the disruption outside the door was. He rushed over to the comm unit and accessed the frequency for Mace Windu, Qui-Gon knew that he would be in his room.

"Hello Mace speaking."

"Hello Mace it's Qui-Gon, please can you come to my room immediately, be careful I am sensing a Dark presence outside my door. I feel that I will be needing you assistance."

"A Dark presence, here in the Jedi Temple! I will contact Master Yoda also his help would be invaluable in confronting this. I'll be there in a moment."

Qui-Gon turned to the door, reaching out to the Force again he sensed that the person outside the door was indeed receiving their power from the Dark Side of the Force. Reaching out towards the door handle Qui-Gon was suddenly aware of a familiar Force Signature outside of the door. Cautiously opening the door his mind was swept away with shock as he saw Obi-Wan standing there in a light tunic, trembling and crying slumped upright against the door frame. He reached out and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's hand but quickly recoiled it as the pain from Obi-Wan was passed through to him. The boy fell to the ground in a bundle of tears.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing?"

"M-Master, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore I hate you! You have been blocking me. You don't know what's best for me you! You don't know me!"

"I had to block you Obi-Wan, I didn't want you to feel the pain I was in." _I didn't want you to see the fear I had of losing you, losing you to what you are becoming right now, right here in front of my eyes. _Tears welled up in his eyes at that thought.

"The pain you were in! What about me! What about my pain! What exactly were you thinking?"

"I didn't want to lose you Obi-Wan, i couldn't bear to lose you. Calm down and we will talk, please."

"No you don't want me as you Padawan anymore I can see it!" His eyes were blazing with fear and anger. His strength returned, pushing all of the pain away he stood up and tried to push his master away. Qui-Gon stood also but grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's arms to stop him injuring himself, then he lowered him back down to the ground. Placing his arms around him he held him close, sending calm waves into his mind. Obi-Wan began to relax and started to shake with the pain.

"Listen to me Obi-Wan, you are still my Padawan, please come back to the Light." Tears fell down Qui-Gon's face. _I can't lose him, I can't lose another Padawan this way! _He looked down at the trembling Padawan. He could sense the fight that was going on inside him.

"W-why do you decide everything for me? I don't want to be like this, I want the pain to go a-away. I have failed y-yo" His voice trailed off and grew quiet. He let out a small gasp as he finally pulled away from the Dark side, but he didn't completely give himself over to the light, his Force Signature was an unhealthy grey signaling that he was still uncertain of where to place his trust. _I will help you find your way back to the Light Obi-Wan. _Qui-Gon thought desperately.

"I do it because I love you Obi-Wan, and I don't want to lose you in any form." He looked down at the boy who was now lying unconscious in his lap. _I could never forgive __myself son._

* * *

A great big thank you to Geri K and SKSexton for you very encouraging reviews. Hope to have more done soon, i'm really on a role with writing this fic now! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Nope they don't belong to me.

**Chapter 9**

Qui-Gon was unaware of how long Mace Windu, himself and Obi-Wan were sitting in the entrance to the quarters. It didn't matter, the important thing was to calm Obi-Wan down. They had successfully managed to still the young childs mind. Obi-Wan had drifted into an uncomfortable sleep filled with pain and nightmares, seeing that the doorway was no place for him to lay Qui-Gon bent down and lifted the fragile boy delicately into his arms and carried him over to his bedroom. Gently placing the covers of the boy he left the room to discuss the matter with Mace.

"Mace Obi-Wan is near to turning, his suffering is causing him to hate the Jedi."

"Qui-Gon, do not worry Obi-Wan is not going to turn I won't let it, he will get better and carry on with his path to knighthood."

"Be realistic Mace, Obi-Wan isn't going to recover soon from this is he. He can't be my Padawan Learner if he can't perform the tasks." The council member picked up on a large swirl of sadness coming from the Master. "What is going to become of him?"

"I agree with you Qui-Gon, there is probably no way that Obi-Wan will be able to continue his training, we need to think of options for the boy, it wouldn't be fair on him to stay in the Temple yet not become a Knight." Mace sighed, _This is definitely not what was planned as Young Kenobi's destiny but there is no options left._

"Come Mace, lets inform the Healers that Obi-Wan will be staying here, no doubt we will have to collect some pain relief for when he has awoken." They exited the door leaving the room in darkness, but not empty, Obi-Wan was left trembling next to his bedroom door.

_I can't believe what I have just heard_ thought Obi-Wan as his shock got the better of him and he slid down the door and sat on the floor. _My Master doesn't want me, who am I kidding, no one would want me. Look at me! I can't even walk properly how would I ever be a Jedi Knight. I was just kidding myself, getting my hopes up for nothing. I'm a failure, no one is going to want me, I don't want me! _Tears flowed from saddened and distressed eyes. He crawled out of the room, and using the walls as support made his way out of his apartment. He staggered towards the meditation gardens, tears still forming in his eyes from the pain and his own grief. He fell to the ground and sobbed, waiting for a large wave of pain and sadness to leave him before he could continue. _I have nothing left._

Qui-Gon and Mace were returning to check on Obi-Wan. Abruptly Qui-Gon stopped, "Mace the door is open!" He ran forward bustling past the doorway and into Obi-Wan's room, he already knew the outcome. "Mace! He's gone!" The pair of them split up and searched the floor for him. _He couldn't of got far, not in his condition. _

Mace went to search the route towards the Healer's Ward hoping that he had gone in search of them for pain relief. Qui-Gon however had doubts that he would return to the Healers willingly, knowing his Padawan he only ever went to the healers when he was dragged there unconscious. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan, when he was in pain he went to the gardens to try to calm himself and release his pain to the Force. The problem was there were a lot of meditation gardens in the Temple. _Oh Force! Of course I haven't opened my end of the bond again if I do then I should have a rough idea where he is. _Qui-Gon immediately opened up the bond and was flooded by feelings of neglect, pain and sadness. Obi-Wan was however coherent and knew that the bond was opened. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's presence in his mind and sent reassuring warmth into his mind to try and calm him.

/Obi-Wan?/

/Qui-Gon./ _Thats not normal, he doesn't normally use my name._

/Obi-Wan, its ok I'm coming to find you./

/No! Don't I'm not worth it, I'll be gone before you find me./

/Obi-Wan? What do you mean? Of course you are worth it./ He felt Obi-Wan close the bond from his end, _Oh Padawan what are you getting yourself into! _Luckily Qui-Gon had managed to trace him to a small meditation garden at the end of the residential block they were in. _Good I was heading in the right direction, hopefully I can get to you before you carry through with this ridiculous plan. _Qui-Gon sent a Force message to Mace telling him the location of Obi-Wan. Using the Force to increase his speed he continued in Obi-Wan's direction.

Obi-Wan knew his Master was on his way to him, panic rose in his mind. _I won't let him get me, if he doesn't want me I don't want to know. I won't give him a choice. _Obi-Wan pushed himself, a grimace of pain forming on his face, across to the open conservatory. He pulled himself so that he was sitting on waist height stone wall. He let his sheilds down/Goodbye my old Master./ He pushed himself off of the wall, waiting for his body to reach the grounds of Coruscant below and put an end to his life. He closed his eyes so as to be less frightened. _I must not be afraid, I will become one with the Force, this is for the best. _

Qui-Gon and Mace both ran through the door to the small yet beautiful meditation garden in time to see Obi-Wan fall from the wall. "Mace help me." Together they both focused their minds and directed the Force to Obi-Wan. The Force swirled around Obi-Wan, it flowed through his body, soon he was securely cocooned in a bubble of Force energy that was slowly lifting him back to the meditation garden. _How could you Master, it was my choice, your taking over my life! _"I hate you master! Shall I just surrender all my decisions to you, let you control me like a puppet. I hate you all!" His voice cracked at the last sentence and his small pained body was soon filled with the soft sounds of a child crying.

"Obi-Wan, lets get you in the warm. We need to talk." Qui-Gon lifted the small form and cradled him near his chest, rubbing soft, soothing circles on his back. Obi-Wan cried out in pain at the physical contact. "I'm sorry Padawan, I don't mean to hurt you please forgive me." _I have hurt you more than physically it seems._

Mace Windu strode into Qui-Gon's quarters, holding the door open for Qui-Gon, still carrying Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon placed him on the couch and then sat gently next to him.

"Padawan, please why did you try to take your own life?"

There was a long silence.

"Please forgive me Master, I was not in my right mind." He paused again, "I was nearing the Dark Side, I thought that I was not worthy of being your Padawan, then I heard you and Master Windu talking about me leaving the Temple, I just had to make a decision. I am tired of people deciding what is best for me, I thought, if I took my own life then the last decision I would make would at least be my own."

The two Masters were shocked, Qui-Gon delicately hugged his Padawan, and wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"Padawan, I love you. Listen you are not going to leave the Temple, I will stay by you no matter what happens. You will be cured from this poison, trust in the Light and you will be restored everyone here is looking out for you Obi-Wan, and we are only doing what is best for you. I think its time you rested, I have some medicine to take the pain away and help you have a restful sleep." He handed the tablets to Obi-Wan and sent him to his room to sleep.

"Qui-Gon, I can't help but feel that this is my fault." Said Mace once Obi-Wan had gone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was it right for Obi-Wan to have been given the semi-dote, should we have let him die? You heard him yourself, he wished people hadn't made those choices for him. He is in pain, agonising pain that we have caused him, is that the right thing to do?"

Qui-Gon was shocked by what the Council Member was saying, "Mace get out of my quarters. How dare you say that you wish Obi-Wan was dead, we can deal with this, we will get through this. Just be glad that you chose the option you did, if you were a part of my Padawan's death then you would not want to see me again. Please just go, I'm not angry with you just shocked." Mace stood stunned as he heard Qui-Gon's words then silently he walked out of the room. Qui-Gon prepared himself to get some rest also, he had one last look at Obi-Wan's peacefully sleeping form, he could still feel the pain he had through the Force. Saddened by his pain he thought, _Mace I am glad that you gave me and my Padawan more time together, do not doubt that even if he is in pain at least now he has returned to us in the Light._

* * *

Sooooo sorry that it took this long, hope this chapter is ok, i kind of rushed it to get it posted. Thanks again to GeriK and SKSexton hope you liked this chapter and once again sorry if it seems rushed, thats because it is. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Nope they don't belong to me.

**Chapter 10**

Mace was shocked after being thrown out of his friends apartment, he stared blankly ahead, deep in thought as he walked to his apartment. _How can Qui-Gon bare to see Obi-Wan like this, his own Padawan! Surely he can see his suffering, his pain, even if he gets through this will he be the same Obi-Wan? _Needing to clear his mind, Mace allowed his legs to guide him towards the nearest meditation garden. He walked into the small room, full of green, lush plants and the soothing sounds of trickling water.

"Come to calm your mind you have, Master Windu."

Mace looked around to see Master Yoda sitting on a small rock by the edge of the trickling stream. "Hello Master Yoda. Yes I was in need of a calm place to ease my mind."

"Troubles you, what?"

"Its Obi-Wan, I don't know, I have a battle of emotions going on in my mind. When we first bought the Padawan into the Healers I was given the option to prevent his suffering by letting him become one with the Force. Obi-Wan just made an attempt on his own life, although he was being tempted by Dark thoughts the truth was still there, he is suffering."

"Hmm. Concern yourself with this, you should not. To the Force you must go, listen to its will, the truth in your choice you will see." Yoda stood from the rock and walked out of the garden leaving Mace on his own to meditate.

Red hot, searing through his skin, he could feel the burning sensation of pain throughout his whole body. Letting a small wimper of pain escape his lips, he continued to scrunch up his eyes at the anguish going on in his life. /M-Master?/ he waited, biting back the urge to scream as another swooping wave of pain washed over his body. A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "Master!" He screamed and broke down into pain fueled tears.

Qui-Gon was sleeping uneasily he was still thinking subconsciously about the words Mace had said to him. He was awoken by something but wasn't immediately able to locate the source of the disturbance. Then he heard Obi-Wan's desperate cry from the room next to his and that was enough for him to speed along to aid his ailed apprentice. Rushing through the door he was greeted with a horrific site. The boy was wriggling viciously beneath the blanket on his bed, his face was pale and scrunched up, a layer of cold sweat building up on his body. Small sounds between a grunt and a whimper were escaping his lips, the bottom one bleeding where he was trying to bite back the screams.

"It's ok Obi-Wan, I'm here. Its time to give you your medicine again." He hated having to see his Padawan like this, he dreaded every time he needed to give the pain killer to Obi-Wan. Due to the strength of the painkiller that he needed, it was necessary to wait until it was clear all of the painkiller was gone from his body, otherwise he could run the risk of a fatal overdose. Qui-Gon bent down, reaching underneath Obi-Wan's sleep couch to retrieve a small green box. Lifting the lid he reached in and took out a hypospray filled with the painkiller. Administering to Obi-Wan he watched as the boy relaxed, placing a hand on the boys brow he wiped away the sweat and smoothed out his hair.

"Are you ok Obi-Wan?"

It took a while for Obi-Wan to respond, the painkiller dulled his senses so he was easily disorientated. "Yes Master, I'm alot better now."

"Are you tired? It's not that early we can get up and watch the sunrise if you like Padawan."

"No Master, I don't want to sleep, I want to see the sunrise it helps to calm me."

"Very well then. Can you walk?" He watched as Obi-Wan cautiously sat up further in the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He let out a hiss as the sudden contact of his feet with the carpet caused a small spark of fire to travel up his legs.

"Obi-Wan are you sure you can do this?" Qui-Gon was concerned, he knew how much physical contact hurt his padawan, especially on his limbs which were the first places the poison attacked.

"Yes Master I want to do this." Qui-Gon stood back slightly appearing to give Obi-Wan the space he needed. The boy held delicately onto the wall and steadied himself and then stood up. "See I told you I could do it."

"Yes you did Padawan, yes you did. Now come on lets look out on the balcony and wait for the sun." Obi-Wan took slow methodical steps towards the door. It took a few minutes but the Master and Padawan made it to the balcony, and after a few minutes they were leant up against the railings watching the sun appear over the top of the city skyline.

"Come Obi-Wan, its time for breakfast." Qui-Gon turned away and began to walk back to the small apartment. Obi-Wan slowly pushed himself up from the slouched position he had taken against the railings. A sharp shooting pain was felt through his legs as he took a step, screaming out loud he fell to the ground trying to stop himself with his outstretched arms. He only succeeded in causing the same rippling waves of agonising pain to flood the nerves in his arms as well as his legs. Qui-Gon rushed back to the boy. Couching down near to his face he could see the pain filled eyes staring back at him, tears flooding them and cascading down his face.

"Shhh, its ok." Qui-Gon used the Force to channel some of the pain away and was pleased to see Obi-Wan relax slightly. He gently scooped the boy up, placing the trembling figure over his shoulder to prevent him touching the more sensitive arms and legs with his grip.

"You probably were just standing in one place for too long, then when you moved again all the pain came back do not worry. Lets get you settled and then some food." Obi-Wan was laid on the sofa and had his breakfast served to him. Qui-Gon fed it to him quickly as to not embarress the child anymore. /Oh my child, your making me soft./ Obi-Wan let out a laugh at the thought of what other people were saying. /Thank you Master, for helping me./ Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep, tired still from the awakening he had endured. _No thank you Obi-Wan for showing me how to trust and care for someone again._

Mace Windu was meditating in the garden, still trying to clear his thoughts, he had been there two consectutive days now. _Qui-Gon was right, Obi-Wan did deserve the chance. I can't believe how foolish my thoughts have been. No wonder Qui-Gon acted like that, Force! He must have thought I wished Obi-Wan wasn't here, he must think I see Obi-Wan as a lost cause. _Mace stood up from the garden and walked down the corridors to the Master/Padawan levels. Knocking on the door, he waited aprehensively for Qui-Gon to answer. Hearing shuffling from inside he stepped back as the door opened.

"Mace."

"Qui-Gon, I have come to apologise to you. I had no right to say those things to you and understand the pain my words and actions have caused you."

"Very well then Mace." Qui-Gon was relieved, it wasn't wise to have a council member for an enemy. "Please would you care to join me for breakfast."

"Thank you Qui-Gon." Mace stepped forward and entered the apartment, noting the silently sleeping form of Obi-Wan, the small breafast tray on the floor beside the sofa.

"He had a rather unpleasant awakening this morning so needed to sleep." Beginning to laugh Qui-Gon continued, "Unfortunately his little slumber happened time with our breakfast."

"I see, well you have company now." The pair sat down and settled into their meal. After they had finished, Mace's comlink signaled. Answering it he heard Master Yoda's voice.

"In Qui-Gon's quarters, good. Speak with you I must, meet you there I shall. A solution has been found, hope there is for Obi-Wan." Closing the connection the room was left in silence.

* * *

Once again a big, BIG thank you to Geri K, SKSexton and to my new reader JackGirl. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next one hopefully up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **You know already!

**Chapter 11**

Mace and Qui-Gon were sitting at the small, cozy table in anticipation of Yoda's visit. Obi-Wan was still sleeping on the sofa, he hadn't stirred since falling asleep, but that wasn't a surprise since small movements caused him pain. There was a small tap on the door, Mace and Qui-Gon immediately knew it was Yoda, they recognised the sound his gimmer stick made all too well. The pair stood up and greeted Yoda as he came in.

"Welcome Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said.

"Good to see you both it is, the news I bring good it is ." He said while sitting on a big, soft meditation cushion that had been left as usual on the floor. Qui-Gon and Mace returned to their chairs pulling them out from under the table and nearer to where Yoda was settled. There was a tense silence as Qui-Gon and Mace waited aprehensively for Yoda to begin.

"Sleep well he did not?" He said referring to Obi-Wan's still slumbering form.

"No I'm afraid he did not."

"Fear it do not Qui-Gon, feel there is a way out of this I do, a plan." He sighed, "Easy this will not be, danger there is for many if this plan we do."

"What do you mean Master?"

"Obi-Wan to be well you want, then to the Healer's we must go. Informed them already I have." Qui-Gon picked up the sleeping huddle off of the sofa, as usual he was careful not jostle the boy's sore limbs as he moved him. Carrying him over to the door, the boy's head resting weakly over the shoulder of his elder mentor. Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way down the levels to the Healing Wing. They reached the door and immediately encountered a small group of Master and Apprentice Healers.

"Welcome Masters."

"Ready the rooms are, I trust?"

"Yes Master Yoda, as requested four side rooms are prepared for the procedure."

"Very well, to the rooms we will go, explain there the procedure I will."

Yoda lead the group to one of the rooms set out for this event, Qui-Gon observed with concern that the ward the rooms were in was in the Force Strengthening Room for high dependancy patients. As they passed the threshold of the room Qui-Gon looked across at Obi-Wan, he was pleased to see that they boy had just awoken and was struggling against being held by his Master.

"Stop struggling Obi-Wan, I'm going to put you down now, do you feel you can stand or would you rather sit?" He watched the boy look around the room, his gaze stilled on the forms of the two Council Members in the room.

"I think I can stand Master." Qui-Gon stooped his tall form down and paced Obi-Wan's feet delicately on the floor, a small hiss was let out of the boy's mouth as his tender feet touched the hard, cold ground of the ward. Qui-Gon then stood back up but kept a hand on Obi-Wan's back steadying him as he trembled slightly from the discomfort and pain.

"Master Yoda please would you kindly explain the procedure that will help my Padawan?"

"Hmmm very well." Yoda plopped down on a stiff backed pastic chair resting his chin on his gimmer stick. "Sad this situation is meditated much I have, came up with a plan through this I did. With the help of the Force, many can share Obi-Wan's pain."

"What do you mean by share the pain? Surely we don't want more injured Jedi here?" Mace inputted.

"Need many people we do, if this plan will work. Through the Force, Obi-Wan may channel the pained areas, flow into others it can. Spread out the damage will be, diluted its effects among many. If diluted enough no consequences occur there will. However, grave danger there is for Obi-Wan, his energy is what can send it out, his only. He needs to be strong, he needs a clear head. Painkillers he cannot have, feel the full extent of pain he must to be able to diffuse it through to the carriers."

"This seriously cannot be done! This has to be a joke, I have never heard such a crazy idea of Healing. It's not ethical!" proclaimed one of the Healer's who had accompanied them.

"Serious it is, on Obi-Wan the choice is with. Excused on this case, ethics may be, carriers will come out of their own free will." Yoda turned his gaze on Obi-Wan, directing the statement towards him. There was a long silence.

"I don't know Master Yoda, I need to think about it." Qui-Gon turned a questioning gaze and then helped his Padawan over to a chair, he could sense the swirl of conflicting emotions in his Padawan. This was a heavy choice to place on him, although Qui-Gon knew what he wanted Obi-Wan to decide, ultimately it was up to the boy to choose his destiny, he watched as the other occupants of the room left, leaving the pair to their thoughts and discussions. _Please consider this carefully child, it's dangerous but it also decides your immediate future. Please be strong for me._

* * *

Sorry for the wait and sorry its quite a short chapter, hope you enjoyed that and I did't lose anyone in the explanation etc I just wanted to get this bit out then the exciting bits can begin. Thanks again to i luv ewansmile, JackGirl, SKSexton and Snowfur hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's nearly finished now but there's still abit more to come so don't fret just yet! Hope to update again soon as this story is now getting my full attention until it is complete, unless I forget or get distracted! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **You know already!

**Chapter 12**

**A.N **Stuff written in bold for this chapter are flashbacks.

The situation developing before him was spiraling out of his control. Qui-Gon had decided to talk and discuss with Obi-Wan the options he had concerning the procedure. It hadn't gone well. Qui-Gon was now sitting by the window watching the evening traffic passing by in the space lanes that covered Coruscant. Obi-Wan was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Sighing Qui-Gon began to lose himself in his thoughts. _How did I let this happen, Obi-Wan needs me now more than ever and all I have done is push him away more. _Sighing he glanced back at his Padawan. The vacant stare on the boy's face was eerie, the eyes expressionless face still. Chancing it, Qui-Gon walked over and crouched down on the ground hoping to get through to Obi-Wan. He placed a hand on the boys arm.

"Argh! Stop hurting me!" He scrunched up his face at the pain just that small physical touch on his arm gave. Immmediately Qui-Gon withdrew the contact, _this isn't going well._

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know Master." He mumbled in reply.

"I don't just mean for the physical pain I have caused you but for everything." Obi-Wan made no indication that he had acknowledged his Master.

However he did hear him, but that statement just placed his mind back into a state of focusing on the past.

**Qui-Gon helped me into the chair in the corner. The Mace Windu, Master Yoda and the huddle of Healers walked out of the door. My Master came up and crouched down next to me. I knew we needed to discuss the situation that Master Yoda had presented us with. After a few minutes, which I assumed was the length of time it took for Qui-Gon to come up with his thought provoking speech, he decided to speak to me. **

**"Obi-Wan, I know what Yoda has just said is hard to understand, but you need to do this. This is the only way that you can get cured. You do want to be cured?"**

**"Of course I want to be cured!"**

**"Then I will go and tell Yoda that we wish to go ahead with the treatment."**

**"I didn't say I wanted the treatment!"**

**"But you want to be cured! The treatment is what will cure you." He was getting angry with me, I was disagreeing with his views. It's my life, my choice! Can't I decide!**

**"I want to be cured but I.."**

**"I know it's dangerous but you don't need to fear it. I will be there with you, it will be fine."**

**"You don't get it Master! I can deal with the pain, I've been dealing with the pain since we left that Sith forsaken planet! I would have the procedure but I don't want others to go through even a percentage of what I am going through!" In a way what Mace said was what I was thinking, we don't need anymore people here with anything to do with this stupid poison.**

**"Obi-Wan see sense! The dose of poison that they get would cause minimal damage."**

**"Minimal but none." I replied in a flat tone.**

**"Obi-Wan, I have had enough of this stupidity, if you can't see the sense in this then I have no choice but to order you."**

**"You wouldn't Master!" I said in a slightly threatening manner.**

**"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will obey me, and you will accept this treatment." **

**This sparked me off, how dare he choose for me, how dare he decide what I want to do with my body, with my life! He may be my Master, but that doesn't give him the right to put me in the situation where I will hurt others. I suddenly felt the anger swelling up, I clenched my fist and did what would be the worst thing I had done in my apprenticeship so far. I pulled back my hand then thrust it forward towards my Master, my hand made contact with Qui-Gon's cheek. I sobbed, I had hit out against my own Master, it wasn't a hard hit, for it hurt me alot just to move my arm, the physical touch was too much to bear and I knew that and so the force that hit Qui-Gon was nothing more that a gentle tap. Realising what I had done I slowly dropped to my knees letting out a scream as pain made its course up my legs as I did so. I watched through tear filled eyes as Qui-Gon walked over to the window. There I stayed just staring away from him, the tears long stopped. Then he came over.**

Obi-Wan's mind was wrenched back into the presence by the questioning eyes of Qui-Gon staring at him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Obi-Wan stated slowly, without really directing it at Qui-Gon.

"Look at me Obi-Wan," he did not continue until Obi-Wan had made and maintained eye contact with him, "I wouldn't let you hurt anyone, I know better than anyone else how you feel about these things." Obi-Wan continued to stare into Qui-Gon's eyes, something seemed to click while he stared there, Obi-Wan's thoughts changed, _By not doing this I am hurting one person alot more than I can hurt the many involved. _

"Master, I can see that by not accepting this procedure, I am only succeeding in hurting you more, and I will only end up hurting you more. If I stay this way soon my frustration and anger at being in this condition will get the better of me, and I will lash out at you again. I am sorry for doing that Master, I didn't mean to go against you or your wisdom."

"It's ok Obi-Wan, I understand. What is your choice then?"

The boy took a few minutes to think it through one last time, while he was doing this he felt his body become warmer, as the poison's firey rage ravaged his body once again.

"Please Master, just make it stop." He began to cry, letting out quiet moans. Qui-Gon was reaching into his robe to take out his Padawan's pain relief when it was taken from his hand, boy the smaller, trembling one of Obi-Wan's. The boy threw it as far as he could away from them.

"No Master, Yoda said I needed to feel the pain, so I know how much to give, I will start that now." Qui-Gon nodded, and pulled out his comlink, "Master Yoda, Obi-Wan has agreed."

"Good, return we shall."

All that remained was for Qui-Gon to send calming, healing waves of the Force into the hurting body, giving as much comfort as he can while the long wait started.

* * *

Once again I had hopef for this chapter to have been a little bit longer, but it did have alot of events in it so it makes up for the length. Thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers, i luv ewansmile, JackGirl and Snowfur! Hope you liked it! More to come soon! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters no profit made.

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan was laying on the bed in the room that the healers had prepared for him. His body had been hooked up to many monitors, keeping the Healer's constantly informed of their patients condition. Obi-Wan was lonely, he was in pain, and all he wanted was his Master. An hour ago Mace, Yoda and Qui-Gon had gone to call an emergency meeting of the Jedi Knights, Padawans and older initiates. They were rallying up volunteers, other Jedi who wanted to help Obi-Wan and hoped to see him returned to his full health. Obi-Wan was growing impatient, he was not any pain medication and the burning ache was causing him to feel horrendous. No position he tried to lay in was remotely comfortable. He tried to reach out to the Force but wasn't focused enough, he made a strained connection to his Master through the bond, hoping he could be heard/Master, how much longer please I need you./ He waited after a few minutes he gave up, sighing he tried desperately to get some rest, but he was granted no relief from the poison's torture.

The meeting had just ended, they had successfully rounded up about 50 Jedi, who were currently being assessed by the Healers to see if their health permitted them to participate.

"Hmmm a good number we have. Diluted the poison will be." Yoda told Qui-Gon.

"Yes Master, but we.." he was cut off when he heard the highly distressed mental voice of Obi-Wan through the link.

"Problem there is Qui-Gon?"

"Obi-Wan wants me, may I be excused Master?"

"Needs you he does, be with him now you must."

"Thank you." Qui-Gon headed back to Obi-Wan's room. Walking through the door, he saw the boy, his eyes were closed and sweat clung to his face and his dampened sleep robes. Qui-Gon walked over and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's arm.

"M-Master"

"I'm here Obi-Wan just be strong for a little bit longer."

"Yes Master." _I'll try._

Qui-Gon settled himself into a chair, sending soothing waves of the Force into Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan eventually calmed enough to get some rest, he was in a tormented world of painful dreams. 30 minutes after Obi-Wan had fallen asleep Master Yoda walked into the small room. "Ready we are, 37 volunteers we have." Yoda walked over to Obi-Wan, gently he woke the boy, tapping his arm delicately with his gimmer stick. "Ready we are Padawan Kenobi!" Obi-Wan was lifted into the strong arms of his Master, still awakening completely from the grasp of sleep. Yoda led them down the sterile corridors of the healing wing, into a room similar to the one they had just left, except it was twice the size. The room was crowded there were, over 40 people bustling around in the room. Healers were preparing equipment, there were Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans. In the corner Obi-Wan glimpsed his good friend Bant, she rushed over to him and Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan! This is brilliant news isn't it! You're going to be cured!" She could hardly contain her excitement. Master Yoda cleared his throat.

"For anything prepared we must be. Consequences are unknown. Work together we shall, Obi-Wan normal he will once again be." He motioned his head to Mace, whi was standing in a far corner, because of his height he was able to speak clearly to the crowd.

"As you all know, Obi-Wan was injected with a poison. This released toxins into his body, currently all that is in place is a barrier treatment, a semidote. This means that although he is not getting worse, he is unable to recover. As stated earlier, your purpose is to act as a carrier for these toxins. Obi-Wan will transfer a small amount into each of your bodies. This requires a tube to be inserted into your vein and Obi-Wan's vein, using the Force Obi-Wan will control the toxins and guide them to the tube and into the carrier. Do not worry no blood will be mixed only the toxin, so there should be only a few sideaffects that will go shortly after, due to the sudden presence of the toxins. We will call you when it is your turn to participate."

Most people in the room left. Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and 3 healers were left. They fixed the tube into Obi-Wan's arm and secured it down. Then they inserted one into the small arm of Master Yoda followed by measuring instruments. "First I shall go, understand it fully I will, help the others then I can." The tubes were joined together. Obi-Wan was placed on a soft mat on the floor, Yoda on one next to him. Obi-Wan cried out at the onslaught of pain in his body and he rocked his body as he lay on the mat.

"Open yourself to the Force you must." Yoda instructed Obi-Wan. "Feel the toxins and direct them. Use the Force." Obi-Wan concentrated with clenched teeth as the pain continued. He could feel the toxins, he encased them in a bubble of the force and directed a few of them to enter the tube. Yoda immediately felt the toxins had entered his system, their was a heated feeling in his arm, followed by a mild nausea. The monitors that the Healers were using, detected the level of material in Yoda's body, as they knew what the toxins were they were traced using the scanner. It was decided that each Jedi would only have 2.5 of the total toxin allowed to enter their system, that way it was shared equally between the 37 volunteers as well as Qui-Gon, Yoda and Obi-Wan also. Having reached that limit already, Yoda was disconnected and checked over. Despite the warm feeling, and the quickly subsiding nausea Yoda was healthy and there were no complications. Obi-Wan was still in considerable pain, but was determined to see this through.

"Well done Obi-Wan, just relax for a moment." Said Qui-Gon. Yoda stood up and went to get the next volunteer.

"It will be ok Obi-Wan, just keep focused, use the Force and soon you will be better."

"Yes Master, I'll try." _I'm so tired after one, how am I going to find the strength to focus and continue with this task another 39 times. All I can do is try._

He turned away from Qui-Gon, not wanting to meet him eye to eye, not wanting to show him the weakness and doubt he had. Then he heard Yoda return, and it would begin again.

* * *

Hope you liked it probably a bit confusing hope I didn't lose anyone in it. Once again it was a bit rushed and sorry for the wait for it, I know I told some of you that I would have it done a lot sooner but things came up like they always do. The next chapter should be worth the wait but yeah I hope to do that soon (stupid school work getting in the way!) Thank you to my wonderful and loyal reviewers, i luv ewansmile, Snowfur, Jedimastersandy, JackGirl and SKSexton (and for the readers who haven't reviewed) 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Poison's Relief 

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters no profit made.

**Chapter 14**

Obi-Wan was exhausted, he closed his eyes sighing. He felt a bit better, half of the toxin had been removed from his body, he still hurt but it was not consuming him as it was before. A cool hand was placed on his head, he struggled to open his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, would you like a rest?" Qui-Gon asked, watching as Obi-Wan forced his tired eyes to open to just slits. A weak nod was his reply, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Wait long we should not."

"Yes I agree with Master Yoda, if we wait longer then Obi-Wan will lose his sense of awareness. When it comes to the next person he gives the poison to he may give them too much and we don't want to risk that. This operation should be fair on all."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and brought his attention back to Obi-Wan, who by now was already sleeping. "How long should we let him rest?" he asked the council members.

After a moments pondering the replied, "Another 10 minutes, best for all to get this over now."

Qui-Gon brushed the hair out of his Padawan's eyes, it was stuck to his face by the coating of sweat that had appeared during his exhausting assignment. He stood and walked out of the room, making his way towards the waiting room. Qui-Gon just stood in the doorway, he saw the group of Jedi waiting to help his Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's friend Bant came rushing towards him.

"Master Qui-Gon, is Obi-Wan ok?" there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes Bant, he is just exhausted, but he is ok. We are letting him rest for a few minutes then we will continue."

"Oh ok. I hope its all over soon, then we can have our old Obi-Wan back."

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance of that comment, he touched Bant's shoulder and returned to the other room. It was time to wake Obi-Wan, he gently shook the boys shoulder, "Obi-Wan you have to wake up now." The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "We've got to continue now, you're halfway through, just hang on a bit longer."

Obi-Wan adjusted his position on the bed, sitting up more as to help him stay awake. One of the many healers that he had met throughout this eventful day, reattached the tube to his arm. They prepared the next person for the procedure, a healer inserted the needle and connected the tube to it. Both Obi-Wan and the Jedi Knight sitting next to him closed their eyes, they gathered the Force around them. Obi-Wan concentrated on the toxins, he separated the desired amount and focused on them. Using the Force he slowly guided the bundle into the narrow opening of the tube in his arm. The level of focus needed for this drained him quickly, once the toxins had reached the halfway point through the tube, they were in control of the other participant. Relief streaked across his face as he felt the Knight take control of the poison. He laid his head back against the pillow and tried to calm himself down. He looked and saw his Master coming over to him.

"Obi-Wan I have to speak privately with the healers, I know you are strong, if you need me the bond will be open. I will return soon." Obi-Wan acknowledged this with a nod. _Master, why leave me now. I need you. _A tear welled up in his tired eyes, but he blinked it away before anyone noticed.

Qui-Gon met up with the healers in an examination room the other side of the Healing Wing. The two healers were not a part of the team in with Obi-Wan, but however he had met them from one of Obi-Wan's previous admissions to the Healers.

"Hello Qui-Gon, please have a seat." Qui-Gon obliged and did as told.

"Hello, may I ask why you have called me here?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Qui-Gon, but it is the opinion of the Healer's that you should not take part in the procedure with your apprentice." Qui-Gon was shocked.

"But why? He is my apprentice! I want to help him." He retorted.

"Qui-Gon you are getting over an injury yourself. Although it seems to have been healed and it was a while since you injured you leg, you are the biggest concern we have out of all the candidates."

"Ok I understand."

"Obi-Wan will need you after this is over, you'll need a clear mind for that, although the dose people are receiving is small it can affect them mildly for a few days."

"Ok thank you, may I return to my apprentice now?"

"Yes thank you for understanding." Qui-Gon stood and bowed politely to the pair. He made his way back down the corridor, towards his apprentice. He glanced up at the clock as he entered the room. He had only been gone 15 minutes, he was however shocked to find that his apprentice had transferred the poison into another 10 people since he had been gone.

"More strength your apprentice has found it seems. Stronger he is now, exhausted also he is."

Qui-Gon made his way over to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, I am not allowed to take part in this, the healers have forbidden it. My recent injury is a risk and they do not want to chance with fate about an unknown treatment."

"Thats ok Master." he said yawning as he finished. His voice sounded so tired, and he looked so small. _I'll be glad when this illness has stopped ravaging his body._

"I will still be here for you." He held his hand and watched as the next person was set up.

Bant was listening in on the conversation between the Padawan and his Master. It wasn't a very Jedi like thing to do, _I'm just an initiate what can not a proper Jedi yet. _

"Master Jinn, may I take your place and help Obi-Wan, he is my best friend. I want to help him as much as you do." Qui-Gon was taken aback by what the young Calamarian was suggesting.

"I don't know Bant, you are still young. You will have to ask Master Yoda and the Healers."

"Ok." She set off to find them, running in the direction of an adjacent room.

Qui-Gon fed his strength to Obi-Wan as he pressed on hastily, 4 more people had finished before Bant returned.

"I gave them a hard time, but they agreed, I will need to be monitored closely but they said that they could see I wouldn't give in easily."

"Very well then Bant, take a seat, it will be your turn soon. Obi-Wan is pushing hard to get this done quickly. There are only 4 more people to go then you." Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan, his eyes had drifted shut again. "Obi-Wan, padawan you have to stay awake, not much longer now, then you can go and sleep in your own bed, peacefully for once."

He watched as closed eyes opened again. "Sleep...my bed." he said with a small smile, then he began to prepare for the final stint of the procedure.

* * *

Once again sorry for the long wait, I was hoping to have it finished before the new year, (by the way its been a year since I started this story, Happy birthday Poison's Relief :P) I hope you liked it, wasn't what I planned to happen in this chapter but I hope its good anyway. Thank you again to SKSexton, i luv ewansmile (thanks for pointing that out I hadn't thought of that), Snowfur, Geri K, Jedimastersandy and my new reviewer Chelsie Joy Jinn. Hope you liked this chapter too. i'm not going to try to predict when I will next update because I never seem to stick to it, let's just say that it might be a while, it might not be long but bear in mind i do have a month of exams coming up yet again but there will be one coming. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Poison's Relief

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters no profit made.

**Chapter 15**

Bant was waiting patiently for her turn. After nearly an hour of waiting a Healer called her in. Bant pushed open the door to Obi-Wan's room. Qui-Gon was wiping Obi-Wan's brow with a damp cloth. Anger ran through her mind once again at the thought of someone doing this to her friend.

"Calm yourself you will, fail you will if clouded by anger you are." Yoda warned. Bant reached out to the Force and released her anger into it. "Good, begin we will now"

Bant walked over to the chair, she reached out and instinctively held onto Obi-Wan's hand. Qui-Gon was touched by the love he felt from Bant, "You have a good friend in her Padawan." He placed his hand on Bant's arm. "Thank you for what you are doing." The healers prepared the needle to be inserted into Bant's arm. Bant looked up from Obi-Wan and let out a gasp as she was given an unexpected warning from the Force when she saw the needle. Concerned, all eyes in the room turned to her.

Bant looked a little embaressed, "Sorry, I guess I was just a little scared by the needle." She replied. _I know it's not the needle that caused the disturbance, what is the Force trying to warn me about?_ She pushed away any doubts she had, she needed to help Obi-Wan, nothing would get in the way. The healer gave her a reassuring look as she inserted the needle into her arm.

"Okay Obi-Wan we are ready when you are. Bant I will stay with you, don't worry nothing will happen to you but we just want to make sure." The healer said with a reassuring smile. Bant squeezed Obi-Wan's hand, "Just one more time, then you can rest Obi." Nodding she felt Obi-Wan gather the Force around him. Obi-Wan concentrated, he was so tired and weak but he found strength from knowing that this was the last time he needed to ever do this he hoped. He focused on the toxins and slowly they were guided into the tube. Bant felt the toxin close by, closing her eyes she focused hard and clamped her Force signature around it and slowly took over from Obi-Wan and completed the procedure.

"You can rest now Padawan, sleep well." Qui-Gon said, but Obi-Wan was already sleeping, he stood near to him and stroked his forehead and wiped the tear stains from his cheeks.

The healers took the needle out of Bant's arm, "How are you feeling Bant?" Bant didn't reply, she felt hot, too hot for someone of her species. Opening her large eyes she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Panic seized her and she clung blindly to the Healer's arm.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head trying to clear her head, she gasped as she tried to cool her body down. The fire that was raging inside her body was parching her skin removing its essential moisture. The dried skin began to crack and flake, she screamed in agony and passed out into the arms of the healer and gasped for breath through dry, sore lips.

"Move out the way! Bant! Stay awake Bant!" The healer screamed as she carried the girl down the corridor. She burst open the door to the nearest fresher and ran to the shower. Turning the cold tap on as far as it would go, she sat in the shower holding Bant in her arms, trying to wake her up. Bant's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on the healer.

"W-what ha-happened?" She asked weakly. The healer helped her into a sitting position, she saw the young girl shivering and shrugged off her cloak placing it around her. "You became dehydrated, how did you feel before you passed out?" Bant huddled into the cloak to get a little warmer.

"I felt hot, really hot," her voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "then I felt like I was burning, pain." She stopped and placed her hands to her head, "tired..sleep?" it was intended to be a question but she had already slumped into the Healers lap and was sleeping silently while the water dripped down her body.

Obi-Wan awoke a few hours later, he felt a reassuring warmth in his hand. "Master?" Qui-Gon's face appeared in his line of sight. "How are you feeling little one?" Obi-Wan scrunched his face up as he tried to fully wake up. "I'm tired master," He then realised that he could move his arms and legs with bearable discomfort. "Master! It doesn't hurt much! Master! It's working!" And then with only a small grimace on his face he reached out and hugged his Master. Tears running down his cheeks no longer from pain but from joy.

"Is Bant ok Master?" Obi-Wan's attention being drawn back to just before he fell asleep. "I heard...I heard her screaming, what happened Master?"

"Obi-Wan, Bant is ok. The only sideffect of the toxins were that the person receiving them got a slightly warm feeling in their body. Bant reacted to this added heat badly. It caused her to dehydrate and she needs to be kept in to be monitored. She will be ok though. If you're feeling up to it maybe we can ask to go see her." Obi-Wan thought this all through carefully, "Yes Master I would like that." Qui-Gon helped him into a sitting position and then held him tightly as he stepped onto the floor. Obi-Wan held onto the bed to steady himself, Qui-Gon let his grip relax but was quick to react as Obi-Wan's legs gave way underneath him and he fell onto the cold tiled floor.

"I'll go fetch you a hover chair and we will be on our way." Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, disappointment obvious in the stare he gave him Master. Qui-Gon did not overlook this. He bent down to Obi-Wan's eye level, "Padawan you are still recovering, you haven't been as active as you used to be. Your muscles need time to build up strength and you need to rest. It will take time for you to completely heal but you will. Now lets go and see if we can find that friend of yours." Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan into the chair and they found the nearest healer. Obi-Wan was wheeled into the room where Bant was, Qui-Gon stayed outside to respect the two friends privacy.

The room they were in was damp, the moisture in the air causing a swirl of mist and haze to form around the room. Bant was sitting by the window, wearing a green sleep tunic.

"Hey Obi-Wan." Her voice a little bit shaky and not as confident as it usually was.

"Hey Bant, how are you feeling now?"

"I should be asking you." She replied with a small chuckle. "I'm ok though just a little shaken still."

"I'm much better." Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

"Something's bothering you, can you tell me please." replied Bant, after seeing the rejected look in her friends eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon should have left me, I don't deserve to be his Padawan let alone a Jedi." He closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears that were ready to fall at any given chance. "Bant I nearly turned, I was so close to the Dark Side, I felt its power whats there to stop him from turning me away. He won't want me even more now, I'm pathetic I can't even stand on my own. Why would he want a crippled Padawan, a weak Padawan." The tears he tried desperately to stop falling broke free from their barrier and landed in his lap.

Bant stood and walked towards Obi-Wan, placing an arm around him and hugging him.

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon loves you. You are more than worthy of being a Jedi, it wasn't your fault you were poisoned, and the fact that you came back to the light shows that you are stronger than you think. Qui-Gon will stay with you through your recovery, if that was his reason for leaving you he would have left you the minute he heard of your illnesses." Obi-Wan looked up to stare into the large shimmering eyes of his friend. "I'm sorry for hurting you Bant, I should never have let you have the toxins, I knew it would hurt someone." Hugging him even tighter Bant replied, "Obi-Wan don't be so silly, how were we to know that the side effects would do that to me and theres no harm done. When your Master has been cleared by the Healers, I am going to have to pass the toxins like you did from me into him, until then all I have to suffer is the boredom of this wet room. Speaking of which you should be going, all this dampness could cause you problems and you're still recovering. Remember Qui-Gon loves you, he will never leave you I am certain just look into his eyes whenever you doubt that, the truth lies there." Returning the hug Obi-Wan bid farewell to his friend as she wheeled him out of the room.

"How is she Padawan?" Qui-Gon enquired.

"She's fine Master, she told me of your little plan."

"Well its the least I can do for my Padawans best friend, and it is my fault she had to step in. Now how about we return to our quarters, it's been a while since we've been there. We can start on your recovery, and first we will build your strength by getting some proper home cooked food into you, not this bland soup the Healers are so insistent on giving you. Then you can rest in your own bed, without fear of the pain you used to have. You will be well in no time little one, I'm going to help you."

_How can he help me, he must hate me having to be there for me all the time. __**Just look into his eyes whenever you doubt that, the truth lies there**_ the words Bant spoke echoed through his mind. He lifted his gaze and stared into the blue eyes of his Master and within them he saw all the love, care and pride he had for Obi-Wan. Smiling he simply said, "Master, lets go home." Obi-Wan began to drift to sleep but managed one last thought before he succumbed to it.

/Thank you for everything, I love you Master./

/I love you too Obi-Wan./

Qui-Gon smiled, placing a hand on his child's shoulder and pushed the child out of the Healing Wing, hoping not to return for a while at least.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, exams and homework and university interviews kind of took over my life, the end has finally come, hope it was ok please let me know. So yeah thats it, I feel kind of sad that its finished but it had to end eventually. One final thank you to **Geri K, Jedimastersandy, i luv ewansmile, Snowfur, monkyluvr, SKSexton and JackGirl **for all of the wonderful supporting reviews you gave me over the past year and a quarter! Without you I would have stopped a long time ago! Thanks for keeping me inspired. I hope to see you reading my other fics soon if you feel like it.


End file.
